Tales of Xillia One-Shots
by darkunlimited
Summary: A collection of one-shot requests from Tumblr featuring various pairings of the Xillia cast. Current pairings: Jude/Ludger (Lude!), Gaius/Wingul, Gaius/Muzet with more upcoming. Not beta'd or edited.
1. Request 1: Lude!

_**japanmaniaz said:** Can I request Ludger/Jude modern day AU where they both are university students? Not the same age; Jude's a genius as always. Smut will be very, very lovely._

* * *

Ludger was going to burn in a very special level of hell. A level reserved for child molesters and people who talk at the theater. It wasn't like he wanted to, he just couldn't help it when his best friend was so… cute.

Jude had been a new student at the university, transferring in as a junior just when Ludger started to have trouble with his science classes. He had gone to the library for tutoring help when he ran into the other boy who had just been exiting the door.

Amber met green and it was like something special passed between them.

"Sorry." Ludger stuttered out, realizing that not only had he knocked over a fellow student but he had knocked said person's books.

"It's all right. Not like I know where I'm going anyway." That peaked Ludger's interest as he knelt down to help him.

"You're new here?" A small shy nod.

"Yeah, I was accepted into the science program and they wanted me to start classes right away." Ludger placed the last of the books in the other boys hands, eyes going wide as he realized what the other meant.

"So, you're like, really good at science?" A light blush scattered across the other boys cheeks as he nods.

"Something like that." He extended his hand. "I'm Jude, by the way."

"Ludger." '_Jude has nice hands._', was Ludger's passing thought at the time before he offered to show Jude around campus and they exchange numbers. Ludger isn't near as smart as Jude but he certainly has more experience in getting around by comparison to the sheltered brainiac, whereas Jude is amazing at helping Ludger boost up his grades with a little tutoring help.

It's not long before they switch from convenient acquaintances to best friends.

Jude is a bit of a mystery though. So courteous and sweet, they even share a love for home cooking and martial arts. Ludger discovers early on that he is attracted to the shorter male but he can't figure out if Jude is also into men.

He tries to see if he can sort it out on his twenty-first birthday. There's a bar the next town over called 'Film Noir' and he invites Jude along for the ride. Julius once told him that if you get anyone drunk enough, they can't hide the truth from you and Ludger is dying to know if maybe Jude feels something for him too; not that he has any intention of taking advantage if things do happen to lean in his favor. Everything goes according to plan until they get to the door for the bouncer to check their ID's and Jude hands his over.

"17? Are you kidding me kid? Get out!" Ludger hears the bouncer as he turns Jude away and his heart stops.

Seventeen. Jude is seventeen.

He doesn't say anything, not when Jude apologizes for wrecking his night and not when they decide to just hit the local theater for an impromptu movie; Jude's treat. Instead he's trying to wrap his head around how he could have missed that detail, the one where Jude was such a whiz kid he could already be in college, in Ludger's grade, at seventeen.

Their friendship continues as though nothing significant has happened and maybe for Jude, that is true. Ludger though… he's trying his damnedest to quell his crush on this kid who was just shy of legal with little to no luck.

The water in his dorm is shut down right now, some kind of issue with the pipes and Ludger has to go to one of the dorms across campus to use the showers since the ones nearby are all having the same problem. It's late and most of the other students from his dorm tend to bathe during the daytime so with luck, Ludger will get to have some privacy since for the most part the shower area is only partitioned into stalls with a curtain blocking the water stream. It's not like Ludger is overly shy about his body but he doesn't really like it when people stare plus the water tends to be warmer.

No one is there fortunately and he takes the stall in the furthest corner; the water is warm, soothing all the knots he's accumulated sitting at a desk most of the day. Another person comes in shortly after, starting their own shower on the other side of the room.

Ludger shrugs as he suds up with some shower gel; guess someone else likes to take warmer showers too. He pays no mind to the other occupant until he hears a stifled groan echo against the tiled walls and his breath catches in his throat.

Is someone masturbating in the other stall? Didn't they hear the water from Ludger's shower? Maybe it's a mistake, maybe they just really like hot water… Another barely contained moan fills the room along with a thunk against the tile. Most likely propping their head so they can concentrate as they fondle themselves to completion.

He should wash off and get out of here. There's another dormitory the next block over he can wash his hair at. Hell, he can even use the sink in the bathroom down the hall. Ludger rubs off the soap on his body the best he can, trying hard to ignore how he can hear someone else beat off as their breathing picks up and the sound of wet strokes reach his ears.

Almost done. Just need to turn off the water then-

"Uhn, god, Ludger!" The other man doesn't even try to cover up the satisfied moans they make as they spill their seed against the tiled wall.

Oh god, he knows that voice.

"Jude?" Ludger asks, so softly he's not sure if anyone can hear him until a shocked gasp pierces the air. He had no idea he had come to his friend's dorm, it was so dark out he just went with the first one that came into view.

"L-Ludger?" There's a thud and audible scrambling as Jude turns off the water. "H-how long have you been here?" The younger man is nervous, probably wondering how much was overheard and Ludger is so stunned he can't say a single word. "You heard everything didn't you?" He nods even knowing Jude can't see him. "I'm sorry. Does it bother you? I-" Jude sighs. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. I like you too." The words are out before Ludger can even stop them and now it's Jude's turn to be stunned silent. Ludger takes the opportunity to turn off his shower, step out and grab his towel, wrapping it around his waist to cross the room where Jude is still hidden. There's only an opaque beige plastic sheet that blends in with the rest of the room separating them now and he can hear Jude's breathing on the other side.

"Why didn't you say anything?" The answer is caught in his throat but Jude seems to know already, just like he knew Ludger heard him masterbating. "It's because I'm seventeen, isn't it?"

"Yeah." It sucks admitting to such a thing. He feels like such a jackass.

Abruptly the curtain is pushed to the side and there's a naked, wet Jude Mathis staring Ludger down with such fire in his eyes it's positively daunting. "Well, that's stupid. You're only four years older than me and I'm legal in my home state."

Wait, huh?

"You're legal where you live?" He'd never once thought about that possibility.

"Yeah, thats why I felt so bad when I found out we couldn't go to the bar on your birthday. I didn't know the age limit was higher here." The younger man is blushing in embarrassment, his eyes averted to the floor. "I didn't think it was such a big deal since you didn't mind me tutoring you even after you found out my age; I just figured you weren't interested but obviously I'm still..." He trails off, amber meets green again and just like that first day, Ludger feels a rush of electricity in his veins. "My roommates out of town and I hate sleeping by myself." Jude's rushing but Ludger doesn't care, he can't believe he's about to get so lucky. "Do you want to spend the night with me?"

"Definitely." Ludger smiles before leaning in and kissing the shorter man softly.

Oh yes, he might still burn in a special hell due to a technicality but least he wouldn't go lonely.

* * *

_Fin._


	2. Request 2: GaiWin

ebonwinged-nova asked: GaiWin, during the later days of Taurus, shortly before Gaius became king. ...how much detail were you looking for? XD

* * *

They would attack at nightfall, the new moon covering their tracks and keeping them hidden as they infiltrated the rooftops of Kanbalar and made way for the palace. Soon victory would be at hand and the foolish reign of the privileged elite would end.

Ironic really, once Li Yin, no Wingul, was one who counted himself amongst those numbers. He had even proven himself worthy of leading his clan upon the passing of his father and uncles, when they finally had no choice but to listen to him.

He snorts as he brings a small cup of tea to his lips, one of the few luxuries they have here in the battlefield, though as luck would have it they have the benefit of shelter as well. The Xailen Temple was always open to travelers and the low numbers of the Chimeriad kept the city from suspicion.

Regardless, with Gaius' leadership combined with his tactics, victory was assured.

Gaius is resting on the bed in the corner, his facial features looking oddly soft under the minimal light in the room. Gaius was an amazingly talented man, with instincts and honor to match. If it had not been for him, Wingul would not be here now. Truly, this country needed a king like Gaius, just like Wingul needed him.

He would do anything to assure their victory; assure Gaius' rule. He would do anything for this man laying nearby him.

Even if it killed him.

* * *

Fin.


	3. Request 3: GaiMuzet

Anonymous asked: gaius/muzet, their time at the restaurant they later had to wash dishes if thats ok!

* * *

"Oo, look at this one and that one looks good too~" Muzet floated around one of the small restaurants in Drellin, fascinated by the assortment of fresh fish they had available. Now that Milla has introduced her to the joys of eating it was hard to resist such delectable morsels.

"Excuse me, miss?" The restaurant owner approached Muzet, just barely keeping his face straight at seeing her floating in mid-air, a reaction she was becoming quite used to. "Are you planning on eating anything?""

"Oh yes, it all looks so amazing~" Clasping her hands in front of her chest, she once again surveyed the food in front of her. "I'll have one of everything please!"

"Uh, um, isn't that a bit much? I mean, aren't you a spirit? Do spirits even eat normal food?" Muzet sighed… humans and their silly questions. She would humor them of course, especially these Elympions who seemed to have a much harder time accepting what was in front of them.

"Don't be silly, of course I can eat. Spirits don't process food the same way humans do but we still derive enjoyment from it." The owner looked at her unconvinced but upon seeing her smile slowly spread across her face he relented and ran off to get her food ready.

"You are far too intimidating at times Muzet." Muzet twirled around to see her tether companion, King Gaius approaching. He had gone off earlier to take care of some business meeting in the area that was so boring she fluttered away the moment things began to drone on, not that she was spying. It was just convenient that she was able to to watch him from her perch on the streetlamp until the smell of food attracted her.

"I do my best to be friendly. Human relations just seem to be much more complicated than necessary."

"You mean human-spirit relations. The people her are far less accustomed to a sight such as yourself." Gaius corrected her which made Muzet pout.

"Here's your food, miss." the owner returned, several waiters behind him as he laid out one plate of each type of meal the place had to offer onto one of the booths inside.

"Wonderful~" Sitting down, or rather, floating in a sitting position, Muzet immediately began to dig in enjoying the way the flavors burst upon her tongue. It truly was a shame that she had not thought to experience food until Milla insisted she give it a try. The Four also partook in this enjoyment upon occasion.

"Do you mind if I keep you company?" Gaius asked, though he took a seat opposite from her anyways.

"Of course, there seems to be plenty to share~"

The two continued their meal, Muzet ordering a few more of her favorite dishes as Gaius arched his eyebrow at her and sipped on the provided tea. It was quite a while later until the spirit officially finished, topping off her meal with a chocolate souffle which she insisted should be shared with Gaius. It was after the meal was completed that the owner came out again, rubbing his hands together in glee.

"I hope all was to your liking?" Drool was practically seeping from the man's mouth, something that seemed rather odd and disgusting to Muzet. Why would a human be drooling over such an odd question?

"It was all wonderful. Thank you for bringing them out for me." Once again standing upright she flew off, the sounds of yelling and cursing behind her. Hmm, perhaps she did not pay the food a big enough compliment?

"Muzet, get back here." Gaius' voice carried directly to her ears and she turned around, the stern face of her friend warning her of impending consequences.

"What do you mean you can't pay?" The owner yelled, pointing all all the dishes. "This was about half the inventory of food for my restaurant and you say you can't pay?!"

"I'm afraid I do not have sufficient means to provide a full payment as I am short on gald. I can however offer my services in addition to Muzet's." Gaius told the owner, though this did not do much to placate him.

"Erston, do we really have-" The glare she received was more than enough to silence her.

"It is our duty to pay back the people when we take something not ours from them."

"Fine."

The owner wasn't thrilled with the end result but at least he had free labor for the rest of the day. "You'll both be on dishwashing duty until the end of the day." The owner guided the two to the back of the kitchen to the large sink.

"Oh poo, I wanted to go see what everyone else was up to. Why are you always such a spoil sport Gaius?" It was worth seeing his expression just to say his name correctly, even if in private.

"Explain to me once again why I must always pay for your gluttony, Muzet?"

* * *

Fin.


	4. Request 4: Lude!

fanggal asked: Lude! Colleage roomies AU Jude discovers the colour of Ludger's underwear (non-smut)

* * *

Jude was going to get into Ludger's underwear if it was the last thing he did.

He had met Ludger his second semester after a request for a room change at his dorm. His last roommate had fancied himself quite the ladies man but couldn't seem to censor any of his activities. Jude tried to bear with it until he slipped on a used condom in the shared bathroom and wound up hitting his head against the toilet. Luckily, the school allowed for switches every semester and Jude was more than happy to say goodbye to that particular asshole, who's only comment was that he should '_watch where he be steppin_'.

Meeting Ludger and learning his new roommates habits had been a breath of fresh air. The silver haired man was quiet, relatively collected, with a dorky sense of humor and a meticulous living lifestyle. Not to mention he cooked like a five-star chef, something Jude found weird for a guy majoring in business, at least until Ludger explained he was trying to follow in his brothers footsteps. He idolized his brother Julius apparently.

The two got on so well it wasn't too surprising when Jude started to fall for the older man and fearing that maybe Ludger wasn't the type to be into men, kept those feelings to himself. After all, who wanted to be checked out by their roommate?

However, he's underestimated the meddling of women, one of whom he had foolishly confided in; Ludger had figured it out easily when Leia, a journalism major and Jude's childhood friend spiked his drink at her birthday party. All it took was a stupid drunken kiss and confession to find out that Ludger had been interested in him as well.

Leia was very lucky things worked out for them since Jude really didn't want Ludger to move when he'd finally had a roommate he could stand.

They were taking things slow though, since neither really had much experience with relationships. Ludger was apparently really good at getting rejected and the one person Jude had seen himself with moved away back when he was 15. So they took it easy, didn't try to have any expectations.

Really, they mostly made-out on the couch in front of their small TV. Sometimes the making out would get heavy, a hand trailing up a shirt, or maybe even skirting the edge of one another's pants.

That's usually when Ludger would stop and leave the room for a bit; when Jude got a little too close to the edge of his jeans. The silver-haired man would hop up, go to his room and when he came back, act as though nothing had changed, though the mood was mostly killed by the end of it.

What was also weird was just how Ludger would roll up his pants before putting them in the laundry basket, covering any of his underwear. At first Jude thought it was out of modesty but a quick trip to the beach and seeing Ludger bare-chested with a hoodie he had no problem removing… it was starting to drive Jude a bit crazy.

Ludger had a secret, he was certain of it and though it wasn't really typical of him to pry, Jude just couldn't seem to put this one out of his mind. Especially when it served as such a cock-block to their activities.

"Hey Ludger," Jude asked after dinner. Ludger had made some amazing Mabo Curry that left them thoroughly sated and Jude wanting to get cuddly with his boyfriend. "Do you think maybe tonight we could… not stop, if we're, you know, making out?" Damn, this was embarrassing.

Ludger paused in cleaning up the small kitchenette, staring blankly at the black haired youth as though processing the question. "Um, sure." Ludger was blushing. "Let me just get into something more comfortable." Putting down his gloves, Ludger went to his bedroom, Jude watching how nervous his roommate seemed to have gotten.

He felt awful for pushing him. If Ludger didn't want to cross that line with him, that was okay. Leaping out of his chair, he crossed the small room to Ludger's, noting that he hadn't closed the door behind him properly. "Ludger, I'm sorry. We don't have to-…" Jude knocked lightly on the door, which opened easily to expose Ludger to Jude's vision, who just happened to be midway into removing his pants.

"I can explain." Ludger stuttered when Jude froze in place, pulling up his jeans as his face turned the same color as his briefs. "It's just something I don't like to share." Jude twitched slightly, he had wondered what was going on but he most certainly hadn't expected this.

"You're a pinkist?"

* * *

Fin.


	5. Request 5: Lude!

**Anonymous asked: Jude/Ludger, canon setting. Each notices the other running himself ragged, and decides to do something about it. Bonus if they confuse each other in the process. Smut if it fits, but there doesn't have to be.**

A/N: Smut, spoilers for end game and depressed!Ludger.

* * *

Julius was dead, killed by his own hands. Just like Victor had done in that fractured dimension where Ludger had to kill himself to obtain the final way marker. How much easier would it be to also kill his friends who had supported him all the way? How close had he been to making that decision? He wanted to save his brother. He wanted to save Elle.

He couldn't save them both apparently.

That's what led him here, the bar 'Film Noir'. With debt still hanging over his head he knew he shouldn't be drinking but he needed it. There was so much responsibility on his shoulders; now that they opened the path to Canaan, what else would happen?

He was going to go after Elle, protect her from Bisley's ambitions and save their world if he could. If she would let him.

Elle called herself a fake but that couldn't be further from the truth. If anyone was a fake, a stand-in, it was him. He killed Victor, her father and dared entertain the notion that he could take his place.

Would she even want him?

"Moonlight Bourbon, neat." Ludger slurred just slightly, the drinks he already had were already making him punchy.

"Sure thing." The bartender poured the liquid into a small tumbler before handing it over, taking the gald and tip Ludger left on the table in front of him. The silver-haired man was just about to take a swig when Jude Mathis walked into the bar and noticed him.

"Here you are." Jude was approaching him like one might approach an injured animal. Amber eyes filled with understanding and a soft smile. "How are you?" Ludger lifted up his glass and teetered it in front of his face briefly before taking a swig. "That good, huh?" Taking the seat next to him, Jude waved the bartender over, ordering a small porange juice to drink.

The two kept to themselves for a while, sitting side by side as Ludger drank another glass of bourbon before Jude decided to speak. "I'm sorry about everything. It's not fair that all this has been put on your shoulders." Ludger snorts in response. His friends are starting to sound like a broken record.

Jude lays a hand on his shoulder, catching Ludger's attention and when he turns his head his eyes are caught by Jude's gaze, the perfect mixture of sympathy and an offer to comfort him. Its solace Ludger takes as he leans in and presses his lips against the young scientists, not even noticing at first how Jude stiffens until the younger man pulls away and starts to stutter.

Shit.

"Jude, I-" Jude is already out of his chair, face turning an interesting shade of red as he practically runs out of the bar, leaving Ludger slack jawed and processing exactly what just happened.

Ludger leaves the bar himself shortly after, stumbling his way home via the Duval train and just barely making it to the front door of his apartment before he passes out on the welcome mat.

It's still dark when he wakes up some time later, his head throbbing so hard he can barely think until he takes a few pills and downs some water before sitting on the couch.

He kissed Jude while in a drunken stupor. How could he be so stupid? The younger man had only been trying to help him and Ludger completely misinterpreted what Jude had been offering. Now what would Jude think of him? He'd already been keeping his attraction a secret to himself since it was so obvious Jude loved Milla. Once Jude completely sorted out spyrite technology, what would stop the two of them from finding a way of being together?

Ludger wasn't the type to stand in the way of another person's relationship. With luck, he would be able to apologize to Jude, blame his action on drunken stupidity and hopefully all would be forgiven, then they'd tie up the rest of any loose ends they needed to before going to Canaan.

Just a few more hours and he would face the consequences. Jude most likely went back to Helioborg to work on his device to collaborate with spirits after the incident. Jude had a tendency to bury himself in his work when he needed to be distracted and getting a big smack on the lips from your supposed best friend would certainly be a good reason for one. Ludger really felt like a jerk, the poor boy was probably running himself ragged because of this.

He faded back into sleep, ignoring the sound of Rollo's concerned meow as he lay down on the couch. It was better than the welcome mat at least.

A knock at the door jolted him awake, the sunlight pouring into his apartment as Ludger swings it open without checking to see who is at the other side, though who it is surprises him.

"Hey Ludger." It's Jude.

"C-come in." Ludger steps to the side as the dark haired man walks past him. Jude looks like Ludger feels; dark circles are under his eyes and his hair is far more tousled than its usual style. There's an uncomfortable silence between them as Jude takes a seat on the couch and Ludger stands across from him a good distance away, fearful that if he interrupts the quiet too quickly, Jude will run again.

"So, um…" Jude's starts but Ludger doesn't let him finish.

"I'm so sorry." The words stumble out as Ludger lowers his head in apology. "I was so wasted and I completely misinterpreted…" he pauses, not sure how to continue, "I didn't- when I kissed you, I…" Dammit, why couldn't he say things properly?

However this time it's Jude who intervenes. "You meant to kiss me?"

"I'm sorry." There's really no excuse he can give that would explain why he would kiss the younger man that didn't have something to do with admitting his attraction. "You must be pretty angry with me. I imagine Milla probably is as well."

A humorous snort comes from the young scientist and Ludger's head lifts in surprise. "You know, I never got why people always think that. There's nothing going on between Milla and I at all." Jude stands, placing a hand on Ludger's shoulder like he did the night before. "As for kissing me," Jude breaks his eye contact with Ludger, cheeks taking on a rosy tinge as he looks away. "You were really drunk and I shouldn't have overreacted." His face is turning redder as he drops his hand, voice barely audible as he says his next sentence. "Besides, it's not like I hated it or anything."

Aquamarine eyes widen as Ludger looks at Jude. Did he just admit to liking it? Not to mention the younger man had just made it clear that nothing was going on between him and Milla. Was it possible that Jude liked him as well?

"Jude?" In for one gald, in for 20 mil. "Can I kiss you?" He swallows against the nervous ball in his throat knowing he can't blame being drunk for asking this of Jude now. The younger man still isn't looking at him, black hair guarding his eyes from view though Ludger does see him grab his wrist in a movement which means he's either nervous or thinking about it. He completely misses how Jude's foot shifts until those amber eyes are piercing his own and the shorter boys lips are on his. The suddenness of the action nearly knocks him over but before he can lose his balance, Jude's arms are around him and he's finally able to start reciprocating and open his mouth enough to let Jude's tongue slip in.

They somehow make their way to the bedroom and if anyone asked Ludger how he ended up with Jude pinned beneath him, he'd be hard pressed to remember but damn if it wasn't the best thing ever. Jude may be shorter by a couple inches but he still has a broader build and incredible muscles hidden beneath his ever present lab coat. Ludger scoots back just enough to let Jude raise up onto his elbows so he can push the coat and the dress shirt he has underneath off. The t-shirt is a problem too but that can wait for a little bit. Their tongues are clashing as the clothes make their way to Ludger's bedroom floor and he feels warm hands pull his shirt up from his pants, completely forgetting about unclipping the suspenders as they slip under the waistband.

"You're not going to be able to do much from that position." Ludger snarks between kisses as the younger man's hands brush over the hard length of him.

"I think I can manage." Jude shoots back as he removes his hand temporarily and adjusts his position before he unbuttons Ludger's trousers and slips a hand under his briefs, wrapping his hand around Ludger's dick in a grip that can only be described as complete perfection. Ludger finds himself arching his hips as Jude strokes him, head buried into the younger man's shoulder as he loses his concentration.

He cums shortly after, panting against his friend and feeling a little embarrassed at how easy it was to give in to pleasure.

"Feeling better?" Jude asks, removing his hand and wiping it carelessly on the bedspread. Rollo is going to be so annoyed if he forgets to change his bedding later.

"Yeah." He kisses Jude again, fully intent on returning the favor. He pulls Jude up, taking the shirt with him when he gets the black haired youth to sit up. It's hard not to smile when he looks at him. Jude's cheeks are flushed with arousal and though the younger man has been playing at being confident, Ludger can tell he's also a bit nervous. "May I?" He toys with the zipper to Jude's pants but it isn't until the youth nods that he pulls the slider down to expose the others boxers.

He wants Jude to be able to move for what he plans on doing next, so he pulls down the pants along with Jude's underwear leaving him sitting bare naked on his bed and when he gets down on his knees and parts Jude's thighs, a barely repressed shudder runs through the other man before Ludger grasps him.

Definitely nervous. It takes a little bit before Ludger is able to get him hard, though once Jude fully gives in it isn't long before a little precum starts to help slick up his movements and as amber eyes close that's when Ludger takes the martial artists penis into his mouth.

"Lud-ger…" Fingers are twining into his dyed silver hair and pulling as hips thrust up and force more of the organ past his lips. Luckily, Ludger knows a thing or two about how to do this otherwise he'd choke more than he can recover from. He lets his jaw go loose to take it all in, the whimpers and cries from his companion music to his ears as Jude cums hard, spilling into his mouth before going limp.

He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before he flops onto the bed next to the black haired young man who looks incredibly dazed. "First time?" He can't stop the smirk spreading across his lips and with Jude looking so sated it's hard not to feel incredibly smug.

"That obvious?" Jude is still catching his breath but he still turns his head to look at him.

"Just a guess." They're both smiling like idiots and after a few minutes, Ludger pushes Jude to move over so he can slink under the covers, leaving half the bed open so the other can join him. Within minutes the both of them are asleep and for the first time since Julius' death Ludger feels like things might turn out okay.

"Jude, can I ask you something?" Its night and the two men are lying down turned towards each other after staying in and resting all day.

"Of course you can." Jude looks so peaceful right now, black hair soft and amber eyes shining under the moonlight.

"When we go to Canaan…" Ludger finds himself biting his lower lip nervously, hoping he doesn't wind up killing the mood but he needs to get this sorted out before anything else. "If I don't make it, will you take care of Elle?" Jude doesn't even hesitate to answer, though Ludger can tell the younger man is hoping things won't come to that.

"Of course I will."

* * *

Fin.


End file.
